Talk:Rare Material Trader
Supply and Demand Most players are aware that global supply shortage will cause trader buy and sell prices to increase, while global surplus will cause the opposite. However, I recently noticed that the trader buy and sell prices offered can differ between players, apparently based on whether each player has transacted any business in that commodity with the traders. If anyone has researched how transacting in a commodity affects prices, please post your observations. Specifically, how does the quantity traded affect the prices, and for how long a period of time before the prices reset to global pricing in that commodity? Pucktrapper 18:54, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm guessing that the global supply and demand is not updated every single time you make a purchase. Rather, it updates every...minute or so...or when certain thresholds are passed, like 100 Bolts of Cloth bought/sold for instance. So if you had lag it may appear different, or something...? Perhaps a different trader's stock is used for different parts of the world, different districts, different towns...? :It just seems highly unlikely that supply and demand would be calculated differently for an individual. I suppose it may make sense that buy/sell prices change temporarily if a person suddenly moves 1,000 red dyes or something - causing a momentary spike or drop in prices before they are recalculated. But that would seem to be too complicated. (T/ ) 03:10, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Buy-price to sell-price ratio? What determines the difference between their buy price & their sell price for a certain material? --War Pig5 21:38, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :There's never a set ratio, because the two prices are determined nearly independently. The more of a rare material people buy from the trader, the more he charges. The more of a rare material people sell to the trader, the less he pays. They're linked to some degree of course, but less than you might think. 01:07, 11 August 2008 (UTC) What the... What's the point of linking all these guys from here when they all redirect right back to this page? --Gimmethegepgun 01:04, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Care to reword that, I don't exactly understand you. — Powersurge360 01:10, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::If you click on the rare material trader's name listed for each outpost, kyouko, songlian,jiazen li, yong yi, etc, you are not taken to kyouko's page, songlian's page, etc, but instead you are redirected back to the rare material trader page, the page you are already on when clicking the names. Why make the trader names clickable, if all they do is redirect to the very page you are on? The redirect takes you nowhere. 17:49, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::Fixed. —Dr Ishmael 17:54, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::::If it will help I will work on doing a separate page for each of them Tenetke MekkoMy Talk Page 18:01, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't see a need for separate pages - the only difference would be their appearance, and they're just generic NPC models. If you want to do it, though, go ahead. —Dr Ishmael 18:07, 23 December 2008 (UTC)